


Coffee mug

by sciencegurl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding between Blake and Garcia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee mug

It was another Monday morning at work and Alex had a craving for some coffee. She opened the drawer of her desk to look for her coffee mug but it wasn't in its usual place. 

Penelope, who had just made coffee, walked over to Alex's desk carrying two mugs. "I borrowed the mug I gave you over the weekend and added a little personal touch to it." 

Taking the mug, Alex looked over the new design. Penelope had written 'Blakendor' in red paint. "I love it. How did you know that red is my favorite color?" 

"I'm happy you like it. And it doesn't take a profiler to figure that out. You wear red a lot." 

Alex looked at the red shirt she was currently wearing and laughed. She raised her cup and said, "Here's to the week ahead." 

Penelope toasted with her mug, clanking Alex's cup. "Cheers to a good week!"

Alex took a sip of the coffee and teased, "Light roast with vanilla creamer. Are you sure you aren't a profiler?"

"I'm positive. I'm just observant."


End file.
